If You were'not with me
by D Akevia II
Summary: Hasil dari kebosanan di sela-sela kuliah "Usagi-san, berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, kau menyebalkan" One shoot BL light yaoi Review please :)


Hasil dari kebosanan di sela-sela kuliah *gimana ya kalo pak dosen tau ada anak didiknya bikin adegan yaoi di kuliahnya? Hehehe malah aku kepikiran mau ngepair pak dosenku ini dengan temen dosennya yang akrab banget #plak

Pair : Usami Akihiko X Takahashi Misaki

Genre : Romance / Humor (kayaknya)

Rate : M

Warning : Shounen-Ai, BL/sesama jenis, cerita aneh dan author aneh, dll.

Dont like BL? If your answer is YES, I ask you to please dont read.

**If You Were'not with Me**

A Story by Akevi

"Usagi-san, berhentilah memandangiku seperti itu, kau menyebalkan" omel Misaki dengan wajah cemberut, risih dengan tatapan orang yang ia panggil Usagi-san atau tepatnya kekasihnya itu. Kini ia sedang berada di ruang baca apartemen Usami Akihiko a.k.a Usagi bersama sang pemilik ruangan. Keduanya berada di atas karpet, Misaki duduk dipinggiran rak buku, dan Akihiko tiduran dengan posisi tengkurap, dan sebelah tangannya menyangga wajah tampannya dan menatap lurus sang Uke yang tengah belajar.

Misaki berusaha menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Muka cemberutmu semakin membuatku tergoda untuk melakukan 'itu'" kata Akihiko dengan tampang tak berdosa. Dan reaksi yang diberikan Misaki adalah..

"Hyaa! Kau pervert! Mesum!" Misaki berteriak dengan histeris dengan mengacung-acungkan bukunya ke arah semenya itu.

"Hm" Akihiko hanya tersenyum sejenak, lalu ia bangkit dan mendekati Misaki.

"Hehh! Mau apa kau?!" Teriak Misaki curiga, dan ia memundurkan badannya menjauhi Akihiko.

Kini Akihiko sudah berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Misaki. Akihiko tidak melakukan apapun, hanya tersenyum menatap Ukenya yang sudah mirip kepiting rebus itu. Misaki memalingkan mukanya kesamping, namun seketika ditahan oleh tangan Akihiko. Sedetik kemudian bibir Akihiko dengan buas memangsa bibir Misaki, membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan.

"Ngh~ Us-a mpppft" walau awalnya menolak, akhirnya Misaki pun larut dalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan itu, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu tengah menjelajah daerah reseling celananya. Misaki yang tersadar akan hal itu langsung terkaget dan mendorong Akihiko menjauh.

"Hah,, hah,,hah" akhirnya Misaki berhasil melepaskan diri dari terkaman Akihiko, menyisakan nafas kehidupannya yang teraniyaya meminta oksigen.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akihiko dengan tenang tanpa dosa, Misaki selalu heran dan dongkol dengan semenya yang tetap bernafas normal setelah melakukan ritual tadi.

"Kenapa kau bilang hah!? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang belajar?!" Misaki kalap, emosinya memuncak menghadapi semenya yang super duper pervert alias mesum itu.

"Jadi, jika kau selesai belajar, aku boleh melakukannya?" tanya Akihiko lagi dengan wajah polos.

Twitch! Sebuah ekspresi kejengkelan muncul di wajah Misaki.

"Nggak!" jawabnya sadis,dan langsung meninggalkan Akihiko sendirian.

**.**

'Dasar Usagi-san, tak bisakah dia membiarkanku tenang barang seminggu saja, padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya berkali-kali kan kalo aku masih dalam ujian, dan aku harus belajar. Dan padahal setiap malam dia juga,, ah lupakan' wajah Misaki memerah memikirkan hal itu.

Misaki berjalan menuju kamarnya, berharap tidak diganggu oleh manusia maniak boneka beruang yang terkenal sebagai novelist itu. Ia pun mengunci pintu untuk berjaga-jaga, setelah itu ia melanjutkan acara belajarnya yang hampir saja berakhir mengenaskan.

.

Akihiko termenung sendirian di ruang bacanya, saat ini ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan jika ia mengganggu uke manisnya itu lagi, pasti ia akan marah, dan kalau ukenya marah, ia pasti akan kabur kerumah kakaknya –Takahiro, dan ia sudah pasti tak bisa menyentuh tubuh sexy ukenya itu yang entah kenapa tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Hah~" Akihiko menghela nafasnya, bosan. Ia berpikir sejenak.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku ketempat Hiroki saja. Kalo dirumah, pasti aku akan tergoda dengan Misaki. Aku harus bisa membiarkannya belajar. Paling cuma seminggu 'kan?' batin Akihiko pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu berapa kali BAKA-HIKO! Jangan merokok di ruanganku" sang asisten dosen bernama Kamijou Hiroki itu mengamuk karena apartemennya yang bersih kini tercemar bau rokok.

"Hn" jawab seseorang yang kena amukan 'The devil kamijou' itu, namun ia tidak terlalu menanggapinya, justru ia menyesap lagi puntung rokok yang masih ada di tangannya itu. Membuat sang Kamijou semakin jengkel. Kalau saja tamunya itu bukan sahabat baiknya, mungkin ia sudah menendangnya keluar dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai 17 itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Akihiko" Hiroki membuka suaranya lagi, kali ini tidak mempersalahkan benda yang dihisap tamunya itu.

"Heh, tidak ada, aku hanya bosan di rumah" jawabnya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan, PACARMU itu" tanya Hiroki sinis dengan memberi penekanan pada kata PACARMU, kepada Akihiko.

"Hm, sebenarnya tidak ada sih, cuma seminggu ini dia ingin belajar, karena ia takut kena amuk 'dosennya' jika ia tidak lulus ujian" kata Akihiko dengan sedikit menyindir Hiroki yang notabene adalah 'dosen' yang dimaksud Akihiko.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, itu sudah tugasku sebagai dosen" Hiroki tidak mau kalah.

"Yah yah aku tau" jawab Akihiko.

"Lalu?" Hiroki menggeram ia merasa disalahkan secara halus oleh Akihiko.

Cklek.

Pintu apartemen Hiroki dibuka dari luar, seorang lelaki jangkung menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Tadaima Hiro-san" lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengumandangkan salamnya.

"Okaeri" teriak Hiroki dari dalam.

"Oh, ternyata ada Usami sensei, apa kabar Sensei?" Nowaki, pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Akihiko di apartemen kekasihnya.

"Hn, lumayan" jawab Akihiko seadanya, ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat Nowaki" tanya Hiroki pada kekasihnya yang seorang dokter muda itu.

"Ah iya, semua pasien sudah ditangani, jadi aku bisa pulang, lagi pula aku rindu padamu Hiro-san" kata Nowaki terang-terangan, ia sudah terbiasa menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada uke tercintanya itu kepada semua orang termasuk Akihiko. Ia menghampiri Hiroki yang duduk di kursinya di dekat rak buku dan mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Oi, baka!" Hiroki mendorong wajah semenya menjauh darinya. Mukanya terlihat bersemu merah, sang Kamijou ini memang jual mahal pada semenya, terlebih bermesraan di depan orang lain seperti ini.

"Hah, Hiro-san, tidak perlu malu dengan Usami sensei, biasanya kau kan lebih agresif jika tidak bertemu denganku lebih dari sehari" kata Nowaki sambil memeluk ukenya yang terus memberontak.

Ctak!

Pemaksaan yang dilakukan Nowaki berakhir dengan ia yang jatuh tersungkur di bawah sofa. Sang Kamijou yang kesal beranjak meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

'Ah sepertinya keadaan sudah menjadi keruh' batin Akihiko.

"Aku pulang saja, silahkan kalian kalau mau beritual" celetuk Akihiko seraya menuju pintu.

"Eh, kau pulang Usami-San?" tanya Nowaki yang masih tengkurap di lantai bawah sofa.

"Iya, tolong sampaikan Hiroki, aku pulang" jawab Akihiko.

"Ahh, baiklah" kata Nowaki.

"Oh ya Nowaki" Akihiko kembali bersuara sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen Hiroki.

"Ada apa?" Nowaki bertanya dengan nada heran kepada Akihiko.

"Apa benar Ukemu bisa lebih agresif jika tidak kau temui lebih dari sehari" celetuk Akihiko tiba-tiba. Pembicaraan kedua seme itu tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Hiroki, karena Hiroki masih berada di dapur.

"Hm, biasanya si, dia begitu Usami-San, ada apa?" tanya Nowaki masih dengan tampang polosnya.

"Hm, tidak ada. Terimakasih" setelah itu Akihiko pergi dari apartemen sepasang kekasih itu. Namun Nowaki yang masih tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Akihiko hanya bingung di balik pintu apartemen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Seminggu telah berlalu, Misaki telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari Usagi-sannya yang biasanya akan terus mengganggunya. Namun jujur ia akui, hari-harinya seminggu ini sedikit aneh, dan terasa, sepi. Ada suatu hal yang entahlah ia inginkan namun tidak didapatkan seminggu ini. Perhatian Usagi-san. Misaki sadar, ia sendiri yang melarang Usagi-san untuk mendekatinya selama ia ujian, dan ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa keadaan seperti ini membuatnya jauh dari Usagi-san, dan ia merasakan, kerinduan.

"Usagi-san" Misaki berteriak memanggil nama semenya di apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua selama kurang lebih empat tahun itu.

"Usagi-san" Ulang Misaki, namun tidak ada sahutan.

"Kemana Usagi-san. Hah dia menyebalkan. Apa dia marah padaku?" Kata Misaki.

Misaki lalu menuju kamar semenya, memastikan semenya ada di kamarnya atau tidak.

Cklek. Kosong.

'Aneh' pikir Misaki. Kamar Usagi kosong, dan tertata rapi, tidak biasanya dia membereskan kamarnya sebelum pergi. Misaki melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Usagi, dan menerjang Suzuki-san yang berada di situ.

"Usagi-san kemana kau hah!" gumam Misaki. Sadar atau tidak sadar, sesungguhnya Misaki sangat merindukan semenya itu, walaupun sifatnya sangat mesum tapi hanya pada Usagi saja dia bisa merasa tenang, dan sekarang dimana Usagi-nya? Kenapa dia menghilang? Apa Usagi marah padanya? Pikiran itu terus membayangi Misaki, sampai ia tak sadar telah menangis mendekap Suzuki-san. Tangis Misaki melemah, seiring nafasnya yang kemudian berhembus teratur. Misaki tertidur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"nghh~~" Misaki menggeliat, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk melihat sekelilingnya, di dekapannya masih ada Suzuki-san. Hah. Matanya membulat seketika ketika ia mendapati Usagi tengah duduk di kursi di samping kasur dan dengan tangan bersilah sedang memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku Misaki?" suara baritone khas Usagi menggetarkan gendang telinga Misaki. Membuatnya sedikit gelagapan.

"Eh anu, emm, tidak. Aku tadi hanya, sedang mengecek kamar, dan, dan hmm, aku" Misaki tak kuasa bicara lagi, gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakan ' aku merindukanmu Usagi-san', air matanya meleleh.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Usagi panik dan menghampiri Misaki ke pinggiran kasur.

"Usagi-san, kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari bibir Misaki dengan wajahnya yang menunduk.

Sekilas Usagi tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Misaki yang masih berada di kasurnya itu. Diangkatnya wajah Misaki hingga menatap matanya lurus.

"Misaki" bisik Usagi.

"Hmphhft" sebuah jawaban berupa ciuman diberikan oleh Usagi. Misaki hanya pasrah menerimanya.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu, dan kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku marah padamu hah?" Usagi bertanya balik.

"Karena, sejak aku minta kau untuk tidak mendekatiku, kau jadi sepenuhnya menjauhiku, kau selalu pergi dan tidak di rumah. Jadi, aku pikir kau marah padaku Usagi-san" jawab Misaki dengan sesenggukan.

"Hk hahaha" Usagi hanya tertawa renyah, membuat Misaki dongkol di buatnya.

"Kenapa kau ketawa hah?" Bentak Misaki. Dan

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di kening Misaki.

"Aku rasa kau merindukanku. Misaki" kata Usagi sambil tersenyum menatap Misaki yang tengah memerah.

"Heh siapa yang rindu kau hah? Kau terlalu percaya diri tau!" jawab Misaki dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang telah memerah.

Terlihat bahwa saat ini senyum Akihiko telah mengembang sempurna, ia menarik tubuh kecil Misaki agar merapat kepadanya.

"Hmppft,, " Misaki tak dapat menolak ketika bibir Akihiko menyergap bibirnya dalam ciuman hangat, Misaki dapat merasakan ciuman Akihiko tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini lebih tulus, tidak ada paksa'an.

"Hah," Misaki mendesah saat Akihiko melepas ciumannya, Misaki menunduk saat Akihiko memperhatikannya lebih intens, ia malu, malu karena ia memang benar-benar merindukan Akihiko.

"Misaki" bisik Akihiko di telinga Misaki, lalu mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya.

"I love you"

.

.

Jeng-jeng, lanjutannya di bayangin sendiri ya hehehe saya emm anu, itu, emm soalnya, gak tau ah pokoknya saya gila sendiri kalo harus ngetik melon eh lemon, aslinya ini mau saya bikin M tp ga jadi T_T *lupakan, review ya. Arigatou..


End file.
